1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle component lock systems and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle-mounted electronic component security assembly for enabling and disabling the electronic components in a vehicle as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle component lock systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle component lock systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,462; U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,044; U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,171; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,716.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new vehicle-mounted electronic component security assembly. The prior art includes switches and alarms set up in vehicles to prevent theft of the electronic components.